


Sweet

by astraplain



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi plans a surprise for Takamiya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

The kitchen had declared war on him; Izumi was sure of it. He'd only walked away from the stove for a minute to consult the recipe book and now...

He glared at the blackened lump in the pan as he reached over and turned off the burner. So much for surprising Takamiya with a nice dinner - it looked like another night of TV dinners or home delivery.

Izumi slammed the recipe book closed and shoved it back onto the shelf. He looked around the small kitchen, deciding that it wasn't too bad, despite the disaster in the pan. He checked his watch - there was just enough time if he hurried. He pulled out his wallet and checked his money, including the secret compartment where he kept his emergency cash. Yes, there was enough, barely, for such an extravagance.

Straightening his shoulders, he tossed the dishcloth into the sink, bagged up the evidence of his culinary disaster, and wrote a quick note just in case Takamiya arrived home early. He cast one last glance around the apartment before hurrying out.

If he called in the order on his way, it would be ready when he arrived and he'd be back in time to set the table and get rid of the take-out containers. If he ordered carefully, there might be money left over for flowers from the shop nearby.

He checked his watch again, calculating. It was just after five o'clock now and Takamiya's meeting with his publisher was expected to last until 5:30. With travel time, and allowing for running over (which things tended to do with Takamiya) there should be just enough time.

Izumi wanted everything to be perfect tonight - hard to believe they'd been together three years already. He smiled and thought about the long weekend getaway Takamiya planned for them starting early tomorrow morning.

More likely, late this evening, Izumi thought with a smirk.

Takamiya refused to tell him where they were going, wanting to surprise him. Izumi only knew that they were running away from work and school for five glorious days to go somewhere warm with beaches and horses - two of Izumi's favorite things.

Having just sold his first novel, Takamiya was ready to celebrate and Izumi was thrilled for him. The only thing that would have made him happier was if he had a better feeling about his own career efforts. He was doing well enough in college - it was just that the classes weren't as interesting as he had thought that they would be.

He shook off the thought as he arrived at the restaurant - one of Takamiya's favorites - and stepped inside to claim his order. A few minutes later he emerged carrying the bag of food and smiling faintly, his mind already planning the table arrangement and the activities afterward. He was so occupied he almost passed the florist shop without stopping.

Selecting a modest bouquet with the little money he had left, he tucked the bundle carefully into the top of the bag and hurried home with his burden.

Stepping into the apartment he was startled by a pair of hands grabbing him and pulling him into a strong embrace.

"Missed you." Takamiya said warmly when Izumi had finally pulled away.

"Hmmph," Izumi snorted, stomping off towards the kitchen to set down the bag, a little disappointed that his surprise was ruined. On his way past the dining area he noticed something and stopped abruptly.

"What's this?"

"Like it?" Takamiya reached down and took the bag out of Izumi's hands, setting it carefully aside before guiding Izumi to his place at the table. The younger man stood, dumbfounded, staring at the plate containing the hamburger, arrangement of fries and...  
was that a toy? He turned to face his lover, who was grinning.

"It's a happy meal." Takamiya explained. "Because you make me happy."

Izumi wrapped his arms around Takamiya, buried his face against the older man's chest and did his best not to groan.

"I had them leave the pickle off," Takamiya added, kissing Izumi's head. "Because we don't want any sour pickles, right?" He ran his fingers lightly up Izumi's sides, making the young man writhe. "So... what's in the bag?"

Izumi looked up slowly, the hint of a smile on his face. "You know you're impossible, don't you?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"I don't suppose you got me a chocolate shake with that 'happy meal'?"

"Like I'd forget what happens when you eat chocolate?" Takamiya returned with a wicked smirk.

"Hey, that was your twisted friend's 'special' chocolate, not normal chocolate, and I don't remember you objecting too much anyway, or you wouldn't have gotten the deluxe assortment last year when..."

"You weren't exactly complaining either, as I remember, Izumi." Takamiya leaned over and snagged a fry, popping it in Izumi's mouth. "Are you going to show me what's in the bag or are we going to bicker until all the food gets cold? I seem to remember we have a full evening planned tonight and somewhere to be tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but here." Izumi opened the bag and started pulling out containers, putting them on the table without much grace. Takamiya watched with barely concealed amusement - he was used to this show. When the bag was empty he pushed it out of Izumi's hands and turned the young man, pulling him into a tight embrace and holding him for a long moment. 

"I love you, you know."

"I know," Izumi huffed.

"Good," Takamiya laughed. "Sometimes you're a little slow."

Izumi glared up at him and pulled away. "The food's gonna get cold. We'd better eat." He yanked the chair away from the table and dropped into it. 

Takamiya leaned down and buried his nose in Izumi's hair, just breathing him in for a moment before taking his own seat.

"How did the meeting go?" Izumi asked while they ate, their plates arrayed with an odd combination of gourmet cuisine and fast food.

"Better than expected, which is why I'm home early. The novel will be published in the fall - straight to paperback." Takamiya smiled. "Not bad for someone who never really expected to be a writer." He looked towards the piano. "Shiki would be surprised."

"I think he'd be proud," Izumi insisted, reaching out to Takamiya. "You're a great writer."

"You're biased," Takamiya responded gently.

"I have a right to be." Izumi shrugged. He pushed away his empty plate and leaned back, comfortably full and knowing enough not to eat too much when Takamiya obviously had an active evening planned.

"Aren't you going to open your toy?" Takamiya teased. He held up his own plastic-wrapped toy and slowly opened it as enticement, smiling as Izumi gave into the temptation, reaching for the item even though he was scowling.

"I'm too old for toys."

"You're never too old for toys," Takamiya corrected, holding up his model sports car. "See, this is very practical. Let's get cleaned up and I'll show you what I mean."

Izumi looked at his matching toy, then up at Takamiya's wicked grin, his mind suddenly working overtime with possibilities. All thoughts of a leisurely romantic dinner were banished, all memories of "happy meals" hopelessly corrupted.

He was still smiling about that when, as he dried the last plate, Takamiya returned. Making soft car engine noises, Takamiya ran the toy car lightly up Izumi's left arm, across the back of his neck - which made him shiver - and down his right arm, ending just as he set the plate down.

Takamiya caught Izumi's hand as soon as the plate left it, pressing the toy car into it instead.

"Hey Izumi," he said teasingly, "you want to drive?"

::end::


End file.
